Potions with Snape
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Ron is determined to become an Auror but for that, he needs to pass potions.


**(object) book Beater 1**

 **(object) skull Beater 1**

 **(word) potential Beater 1**

 **Write about Ron's relationship with a teacher at Hogwarts**

 **This takes place in an AU where Snape didn't die during the war.**

During the war, Ron learned many things. He learned not to judge people for who they were related to. He learned that not all Slytherins were evil, just like how not all Gryffindors were brave (Peter Pettigrew). When he returned to Hogwarts to take his seventh year, his attitude was odd to many, including Professor Snape. No longer did Ron treat the Slytherins like dirt, he treated them like normal people, who had made a single mistake. Professor Snape found himself liking Ron's new attitude, but that was nothing to prepare him for what happened next.

A week into the term Ron asked Professor Snape to allow him to join his potions class so he could train to become an Auror. Reluctantly Snape agreed, but in light of the new attitude, offered Ron remedial potions so he could catch up to the rest of the class. Ron readily agreed. Professor Snape handed Ron an advanced potions book. Ron thanked the professor and quickly left before he could change his mind.

Quickly Ron arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. He sat in the corner that Hermione usually studied in and began to read. He read about potions that could make your blood boil and those that could transfer you to another world. Ron was so engrossed in his reading he failed to notice Hermione sit across from him. With a flick of his wand, Ron grabbed the quill and ink he had summoned. With his neatest writing, he began to summarise what he had read. After giving the ink a moment to set he placed the paper into the book as a bookmark. It was then that he finally noticed Hermione sitting across from him. She was softly smiling at him. Gathering up his courage, he spoke,

"Hermione, will you help me with my potions?"

"Sure," Hermione responded. Together the pair started working on potions. Ron was determined to excel in potions, to show Snape he wanted to pass. During the war, Ron had learned many things, but the thing the stuck to him the most was the fact the Snape did everything for Lily yet she still married the man that bullied him. Even after that he still loved her and tried to help her. Ron admired Snape because he did everything for the women he loved, even though she didn't feel the same about him. At the same time, he was confused by Snape. He had kept Harry safe and protected.

Summoning up all of his Gryffindor courage Ron, knocked on the door to Snape's classroom. They started off with Ron brewing a simple cure for boils potion. Half an hour later, Ron had produced an almost perfect cure for boils potion. Professor Snape cast a spell on Ron causing his arms to break out in boils. Carefully Ron applied the potion to his arms. The boils lessened in size but didn't disappear completely. Snape directed Ron to make another potion, and this time he asked him questions about the potion and the ingredients, as Ron answered the questions he found himself making a slightly adapted version of the potion. When he finished, Ron rubbed a couple of drops of the potion onto his arms. His boils quickly disappeared.

"Were you sure the potion was safe? You did slightly change it after all," Professor Snape drawled.

"Not absolutely, but enough so that I would take the risk," Ron respectfully responded.

"Good job, Mr. Weasley you have some potential. See you tomorrow for your next class. By the way, we will be brewing a Draught of Peace," Professor Snape said, dismissing Ron. Ron nodded and left the classroom, with a smile on his face. Ron enjoyed his remedial potions class more than he expected to. It was almost fun. Before, Ron had felt awkward in potions, but the war had changed something. He no longer felt awkward, he felt at home. Before long Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sulking in a corner like he had been ever since he had failed the test to become an Auror. He was taking potions because that was the one thing he failed. Harry hated it, never studied, and always insulted Professor Snape. Ron turned his thoughts away from Harry and back to potions. This year he was determined to do well. Quietly, Ron asked Hermione about the Draught of Peace. She explained how the potion worked. Ron started making notes in his book, slightly changing the recipe based on what Hermione had told him. He thanked her and went to bed.

Throughout the entire day, Ron thought about the Draught of Peace. It had plagued his sleep the night before. All he could think about was making a better than perfect Draught of Peace. That evening when he arrived in the potions classroom, a cauldron filled with what he thought was water was simmering in the middle of the room. Snape told him to get started. First, Ron asked Professor Snape what was currently in the cauldron simmering. He told Ron it was water. But just to be sure Ron vanished the contents of the cauldron and filled it up with water. Gently, Ron crushed his wormwood with the blade of his knife while waiting for the water to come to a simmer. Ron continued on brewing the potion according to his slightly modified potions book. When Ron finished, the potion was a tiny bit too thin. It was currently the consistency of honey when it was supposed to be the consistency of molasses. Ron wasn't deterred by this. Very carefully he bottled one vial of the potion, which he presented to Snape.

"It looks almost perfect. The consistency is a little off but it should work fine. I saw that you had changed some of the steps in your book. Why?" Professor Snape asked.

"I was talking to Hermione about it and she explained how the potion worked. From that, I came up with these changes. I knew that if something went wrong the best potions Professor in the country would be there and stop me," Ron said.

"Good job. I like my students to show incentive. Five points to Gryffindor," Professor Snape said before dismissing Ron.

The next evening when Ron arrived, he was alone, which was unusual. Soon Harry arrived but he was muttering. Harry ignored Ron. At last Professor Snape glided into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, if you continue as you are right now, insulting me in class, not turning in homework, disrupting the class by being late, I will kick you out of my class. Is that understood?" Professor Snape almost growled. Harry started to argue but was interrupted by Snape.

"Potter. Get. Out. Now," Professor Snape exclaimed, "I guess your dream of becoming an Auror is over now." Harry launched himself towards Professor Snape. Suddenly Ron was there, blocking Harry. Ron shoved Harry out the door.

"Ron, I would like to inform you that have passed remedial potions and that you have potential in potions," Professor Snape said, while hading Ron a skull, "This is the last student who passed my remedial potions class," Ron screamed and dropped the skull. Professor Snape caught it, laughing.

"By the way, I was lying," Professor Snape said with a smile. He quickly undid the transfiguration spell he had cast on his old potions book.

"This is my old potions book. It has all of my notes and everything. I want you to have it," Professor Snape said. Ron carefully took the book from Professor Snape and flipped through the pages.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for everything," Ron said before he left the classroom.


End file.
